Charging station systems for supplying electric vehicles with electrical energy are known from the prior art. Charging stations are equipped with one or more charging units. These charging units are customarily designed as a complete premanufactured unit. In a unit, devices for supplying power, for cooling, operating elements and the charging connection cable are found in a fixed arrangement, number and configuration. The charging units are constructed in this case for a fixed application and/or a certain use location. New applications and/or locations having conditions changed in relation to previous locations require the planning and construction of new charging units. With previously known charging station systems, it is not possible to flexibly take into consideration the local and current circumstances and requirements in the construction of a charging station.